


Verbena

by KamiQueen



Series: Carnation [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec, Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha Izzy, Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha Luke, Alpha Maia, Alpha Valentine, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Clary, Beta Raphael, Beta Simon, Bisexual Clary Fray, Good Jonathan, M/M, Omega Magnus, Omega Magnus Bane, Pansexual Isabelle Lightwood, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Will add more tags as I go, alpha sebastian verlack, and that will be important later on, beta camille, good sebastian, i love will tudor and harry shum jr, omega maryse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiQueen/pseuds/KamiQueen
Summary: "Pray for me."After completing their bond Magnus and Alec has to face new challenges as Valentine rises again.Kinda canon up till 2x16.Also: Good!Jonathan/SebastianValentine is still a huge ass monster.First chapter is Johnathan. Malec will become a focus point in the next few chapters.





	Verbena

**Author's Note:**

> Anemone - forsaken
> 
> IMPORTANT: ONLY ALEC AND CATARINA KNOWS THAT MAGNUS IS AN OMEGA!! EVERYONE ELSE THINKS HE'S A BETA. NOBODY KNOW THAT THEY ARE BONDED!  
> Any pair with an alpha can be bonded, betas cannot bond bite others but they traditionally have a mating ceremony. With an alpha x any pair a mating ceremony is not necessary if the pair has bonded.  
> Omegas are very rare, only male omegas and females of all genders can get pregnant. Male omegas can only get pregnant during heat. Only angel x human blooded creatures can be omegas, so only nephilin. Magnus has fallen angel blood making it possible for him to be an omega.  
> Magnus is the only male omega in centuries.  
> He kept quiet about it because it would make him a target because he's one of kind.  
> In episode 2x16 Jonathan kidnapps Valentine with the intention of killing him, in this, while Valentine manages to convince him to stand by him Jonathan still has his doubts and find companion in an unlikely person.
> 
> \- Also the body switch part never happened. But Malec still had the insecurity talk.  
> \- Jonathan dyed his hair black and he actually looks like a normal human being.  
> \- Jonathan never killed Sebastian but Valentine did.
> 
> I also think that if things were different, if Jonathan had a real mother/father figure or family in his life he could end up right. Which is why I'm kinda giving him a chance!

**Jonathan's pov**

 

Jonathan felt like screaming. 

He was fucking with him. Valentine was fucking with him. He fucking killed Sebastian!

That wasn't part of the plan. None of this was. Jonathan just wanted to have a family. He wanted to love his sister whichever way she let him, but he couldn't just up and confess it. He's been playing Sebastian for way to long. And now Sebastian was dead. 

He was an alpha, he should have had more control over things. But his father. No. Valentine ruined everything.

And now Valentine wanted to track this warlock to find the mortal mirror, and have all three mortal instruments. Destroy all demon blooded creatures. Including his own goddamn son!

 

Jonathan felt sick. Like a monster. Like the abomination everyone said he was. Demon blooded. Unnatural. Wasn't meant to.

He needed air.

He left for the Institute.

 

* * *

 

 

"-he just needs help."

Jonathan stopped in his tracks. That was Clary's voice. 

"I agree with you biscuit. You're brother... I read those journals. What Valentine did. It was horrible. To do that to children. But like you said, I also think he could be saved."

And that was the eldest Lightwood sibling's lover, the warlock, Magnus Bane, maybe was his name?

Jonathan peeked out from the corner of the wall he was standing behind.

 

"Yeah, I just wish I could talk to him. It was good to talk to you Magnus, thank you for this. But I have to go now. Izzy's waiting for me."

"Well then don't keep up our dear Isabelle, I heard she doesn't like her dates being late."

"I-it's not a date.. Okay maybe it is a date. Bye Magnus." - Clary said her goodbye, a little bit embarrassed.

 

Jonathan was just about to turn back towards where he came from, when he heard the warlock talk.

"Now, now Mr. Verlack. Were you eavesdropping?"

"No. I just..."

"You were."

"I. Maybe?"

 

Jonathan knew he was caught red-handed, so why not ask the question he was interested about?

"What did you mean by that he could be saved?"

"You mean Jonathan?" - Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Yes. I mean. I heard of.. of _**what he is**_. A monster. Something that shouldn't exist. Something that-that his own mother tried to _**kill**_."

 

"And why do you think that?"

 

"Because he shouldn't exist! Something with human and angel genes mixed with the blood of a demon. Neither a real nephilin or downworlder." - Jonathan said with emotions he couldn't control.

 

"Is that really what you think? Or what you think you **_should_ ** think?"

Magnus asked the question, patience and understanding all over his face. Jonathan had no answer, and that told Magnus more than enough.

 

"When I said that he could be saved I meant it. I know what Joeclyn did. She did it out of fear. Because she didn't understand what was happening.

His son.. He wasn't the way she thought he was meant to be. He was different. But it's not a bad thing.

You know, Sebastian, lot of warlocks are killed at a very young age because of this. The mother realizes that their child is not normal, maybe at birth, maybe years later. Some accept it but most doesn't."

 

"Did your mother accept you? That's why you're here today?" - asked Jonathan, feeling calmer now that Magnus started talking.

 

"No. She didn't. I'm.. I lost her, and I lost my step fater too. And I was alone for a long time. But I found friends. I found family.

And that's what I think he needs too. I feel like if he's really alive like Clary says he is, he just needs people to love him. Because no one's born evil. It's the world, society, beliefs, life that makes us bad."

 

"I.. Thank you Magnus. What, what do you think he should do? If you were him what would you do?"

 

"I would come clean, find Clary, or someone I know will listen, if not understand and start anew."

 

Jonathan smiled, feeling like there might be hope for the first time in a long while. Talking to Magnus was like a breath of fresh air, the acceptance he had towards Jonathan was something that surprised him.

Was this what the love of a parent felt like?

 

**Maybe, in the end, he wasn't forsaken.**

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus and Alec WILL be the focus I just felt like giving Jonathan a chance too.  
> I thought if he could hear it from someone like him:  
> \- both hated by their mother for something they cannot control  
> \- both capable of things their kind shouldn't be able to do (Magnus can use whitchlight, Jonathan demonic blood empowerment)  
> \- thought to be evil because of their demon blood  
> \- abandoned by their family  
> \- almost murder by one of their "parents"


End file.
